geminidrakefandomcom-20200213-history
Otacon
Dr. Hal "Otacon" Emmerich is the eccentric chief engineer of Metal Gear REX. Otacon became a close friend of Solid Snake after he rescued him from Shadow Moses Island where he was developing REX in 2005. Once learning of REX's nuclear strike capabilities, he joined forces with Solid Snake. Later, he became a founding member of the anti-Metal Gear NGO Philanthropy, along with Nastasha Romanenko. A devoted fan of anime, Hal's chosen nickname is derived from the Japanese animation and culture convention Otakon, which he regularly attended. Physical Appearance Otacon has messy brown hair and brown eyes. He wears a white button up shirt, white coat, khaki pants, black shoes, and glasses. He has a stubble beard. Personality Otacon was a gifted scientist, possessing a high intellect in computer programming and mechanical engineering. A big fan of Japanese animation shows, especially that of the sci-fi and mecha genres, his hobby also gave him an optimistic inspiration and drive to help create new beneficial technologies and innovations for society with his genius, which was also reinforced with a sense of responsibility and level-headed perspective, especially during his experience of the Shadow Moses Incident. He was also a self-confessed hacker, which proved invaluable during Philanthropy's intelligence gathering activities. At some point prior to the Big Shell Incident, Otacon had illegally manipulated his and Emma's account on the internet, which his sister later discovered and told him off for during an argument. Abilities He doesn't really have special abilities. He uses the Metal Gear Mk. II for his attack avatar. The Metal Gear Mk. II is a remote mobile terminal designed to support personnel on the battlefield. As such, it can carry out various functions, including reconaissance, weapons and item transport, and assessment of soldiers' physical conditions. A prehensile manipulator arm allows it to grasp objects, emit an electrical shock to stun enemies, and access computer ports for data transfer. The Mk. II is also equipped with stealth camouflage technology, since its small size made implementation economical, and it was unaffected by harmful EM radiation. However, it could still be detected by thermal imaging technology. Its successor model, the Metal Gear Mk. III, was functionally identical, though it sported a reddish brown color scheme rather than the Mk. II's cobalt blue. Though normally controlled from a remote location, both versions could also be operated directly by field personnel for short range reconnaissance, using a PlayStation 3 controller. During this operation, it runs on batteries that steadily drain of power, eventually necessitating a short recharge time. In addition, the robots only had a relatively small control radius (approximately 50 meters), forcing the user to stay within range. This was a DF security measure, as a higher signal output would create a greater risk of detection, and the signal wavelength was reserved for long range remote control. Biography The Quest for YouTube Otacon doesn't appear until the player clears Chapter Two of "The King's Epic Adventure." The King's Epic Adventure Otacon is called by Snake to assist them while he and the King are in Ganon's stage. Arriving in the Metal Gear Mk. II, he aids the King by giving him both the Dinner Blaster and a machine gun. In Konata's stage, he helps Snake save the King from her DS, even supplying information about Konata. Epilogue Follows Snake out of Tolemac. Trivia *By clearing Konata's stage, Otacon can learn the Falcon Kick. *Even though Otacon doesn't go out on the battlefield his sprite is still present in certain storyline cutscenes. *He was going to play a role similar to Mitsuru, Fuuka, Teddie, and Rise in the Persona series by scanning the enemies and telling the characters what their weaknesses were, but this idea was scrapped. *If the Pokémon battle script was successful, Solid Snake was to get the Metal Gear REX from him during his battle against Konata. *In another episode of the King's Epic Adventure, Otacon reveals to be a big fan of Lucky Star. Category:Characters Category:Characters in YouTube Poop RPG Category:Playable Characters Category:Cross-Over Category:RPG